1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a drain pump and a washing machine having the same, and more particularly, to a drain pump having an improved structure in which a pump filter is detached from the drain pump, and a washing machine having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Washing machines are machines that wash clothes using electricity. Washing machines each include a tub in which washing water is stored, a rotating tub that is rotatably installed in the tub, a driving device for driving the rotating tub by rotation, a water supply device for supplying washing water to the tub, and a drain pump for forcibly discharging washing water in the tub.
The drain pump includes a pump case having a washing water inflow chamber in which washing water is accommodated and a drain pump chamber, and a pumping motor installed at one side of the pump case. A pump filter is installed in the pump case so as to filter foreign substances contained in washing water, and an impeller that is rotated and driven by the pumping motor is installed in the drain pump chamber.
If the impeller is rotated by the pumping motor, washing water in the tub flows in the washing water inflow chamber, washing water flowing in the washing water inflow chamber passes through the pump filter and then is absorbed into the drain pump chamber, and washing water that reaches the drain pump chamber is forcibly discharged to an outer side of the drain pump by the impeller.
When washing water passes through the pump filter, foreign substances contained in washing water are filtered by the pump filter. Subsequently, a user may take out the pump filter from the pump case so as to remove the foreign substances and may insert the pump filter into the pump case. However, when the pump filter is inserted into the pump case and is not fully fastened to the pump case, the user cannot recognize the state in which the pump filter is inserted into the pump case and is not fully fastened to the pump case, and thus water leaks.